


More than a song

by cringeandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, end fluff, flasback, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeandchill/pseuds/cringeandchill
Summary: After the reader suffers through a verbally abusive relationship, she thinks it's over, but the song says otherwise





	More than a song

**Author's Note:**

> Alright wonderful people, I don't just come to rip out your non existent hearts, but also give you the smllest ammount of fluff known to mankind.  
Please Enjoy.

Bucky had just left to go get something to drink, leaving you by yourself because everyone else (literally everybody but Bucky and yourself) left to go shut down yet another hydra base. Maybe put an ice cream shop out of business while they’re at it.

As you open the door to the living room, you turn on the radio and that song came on. The song he sent to you for years while trying to fix the gaping holes he left in you, just trying to give you a band-aid. Not even bothering to help put it on.

\---

_I knew that I shouldn’t have brought it up but I did anyway because I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut anymore. And, of course, that came with consequences. Consequences that didn’t always end up verbal._

_The only difference about this fight is that I mentioned the fact that I want to name our child after him, but instead of saying his name, I mention a longer version. I realized my mistake almost instantly but instantly was already too late._

_“What the fuck? My name is not ‘Thomas’ it’s Tom. What idiot would name someone Thomas? Why are you even naming someone after me and not giving a damn about getting it right?” He spat in my face, landing the first punch on my stomach and knocking the breath out of me. It didn’t get any easier with time, but this wasn’t the first time I’d been physically abused, and it wouldn’t be the last._

_The next punch makes contact with my side, landing me on the ground. The ground doesn’t come easy, and the small squeak that leaves my mouth earns me a kick to the jaw. And just like in the movies, it happens in slow motion; I’m locked into place and unable to move. Glued to the spot._

_I know for a fact that if I moved, I would have earned another broken finger or maybe have a bruise added to the few collected ones I had on my ribs from previous trips to the floor._

_The only difference with this onslaught compared to previous ones was that he had not been drinking. He hadn’t been out of the house since I had tried to run away last week, except three days ago to get a few more groceries to last him the rest of the week. Not both of us, just him._

\---

As the pain starts to collect in your chest, you try to grip onto anything that may help break your fall. It doesn’t help that whenever you fall you can’t help but think that he’s there. You lay your back against a wall and slide down, knocking off a glass from the side table next to the door. Holding your legs to your chest, you attempt to regain your breath. Pieces of the shattered glass lay next to you as the song continues to play.

Bucky walks in and, seeing you, his smile falters, and he drops his glass, adding more shards to the already existing pile next to you.  
He gently pulls your shaking shoulders into his chest, cursing in Russian.

“Sweetheart, you’ve gotta breathe for me. What’s wrong? What triggered this?” Bucky questions.

“Song,” you finally managed to get out of your mouth, as the tears continue to stream down your face. F.R.I.D.A.Y was already on it, as soon as you said it, the song was gone and probably would never be heard again in this building.

He wraps his arms around you, and you slowly leaned into him and follow his breaths. They were much deeper than yours were, but listening to his heartbeat and feeling the warmth of a trustworthy embrace helped you to regulate your breathing back to a normal speed.

You slowly start to regain your ability to breathe. You still felt the urge to throw up but the weights that felt like they were dropped on your chest a few minutes prior no longer feel as heavy as they were.  
Time had stopped as soon as Bucky began to trace designs on your exposed skin from where your shirt had ridden up as he had pulled you into his arms.

When you had calmed down enough and were finally intaking deep enough breaths, he gently picked you up from his lap and laid you down on the nearest couch in the living room.  
He walked away, leaving you shaking on the couch. You didn’t know where he left, so your brain immediately went to the worst place possible. Had he left you cause you were too heavy? Were you really that much of an ugly crier? Your mind went on about only negative thoughts and you didn’t hear the footsteps behind you.

“What’s got you makin’ that face?” There was a hint of worry in his voice, almost like he was trying to hide it but he doesn’t do a real good job of that, especially after what had just happened. He walked around the couch with a huge blanket in one arm and snacks in the other. He also had his hair tied up in a low ponytail and a few fallen pieces in the front. That does NOT help the fact that you haven't figured out how to control the blush.

"Nothing." You lied, curling up into a smaller ball If that was even humanly possible. The added smirk on his face was the finishing touch, and you were glad you were the only one who got to see it as he leaned down and after putting the snacks on the coffee table, laying the blanket on you. He put a movie into the Blue-ray player before lifting the blanket over himself and bringing you closer to him. The two of you spent the rest of the night on the couch laughing and eating the snacks he brought out, and eventually fell asleep listening to the end credits.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there will be more soon where this came from. Just letting y'all know, I'm open to suggestions, I'm as active as I can be, and I've never written smut before but I'm up to the challenge.  
Hope to hear from y'all soon, 
> 
> -Mo


End file.
